grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Dyin' on a Prayer
|season = 4 |number = 4 |epnumber = 70 |prodcode = 404 |image = 404-Golem attack.gif |airdate = November 14, 2014 |viewers = 5.01 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Shark Tank' Adjusted Up + Final Ratings for 'Constantine', 'Grimm' & 'Cristela' |writer = Sean Calder |director = Tawnia McKiernan |co-stars = Brian Steele as Golem Dana Millican as M.E. Bindra Jon Bebe as Officer Mays Clancy Bundy as Masked Man 1 Adam Dunlap as Masked Man 2 Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries Zaubertrank Recipe Book Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the fourth episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the seventieth episode overall. It first aired on November 14, 2014 on NBC. Press Release AN ANCIENT EVIL ARISES AND CONSUMES ITS VICTIMS – JACQUELINE TOBONI, DAVID JULIAN HIRSH AND LOUISE LOMBARD GUEST STAR – Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to an unusual crime scene with a victim who appears to have died from clay-induced asphyxiation. At the precinct, Wu (Reggie Lee) begins to grow more suspicious of Trubel's (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) presence. At the Spice Shop, Elizabeth (guest star Louise Lombard) makes a major breakthrough with regards to restoring Nick's powers, while Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) experience cultural backlash as a result of their inter-Wesen marriage. In Europe, Adalind (Claire Coffee) hopes that putting trust in her mysterious visitor will help her escape the dungeon. Sasha Roiz also stars. Synopsis The masked men get out of their truck and walk towards the spice shop. Inside the shop, Elizabeth goes through the things that Adalind had to go through to make the Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester potion work. Suddenly, a brick flies through the window and the masked men drive off. On the brick is a Wolfsangel. Elizabeth says it's a warning, and Monroe says it's because he and Rosalee got married. Elizabeth says it's misch-ehen, as some Wesen are against mixed marriages. Elizabeth then tells them to just board up the window and get back to work if they are interested in Nick becoming a Grimm again. Nick is making dinner at home when Juliette comes into the kitchen. Nick says dinner is ready when she is, so Juliette goes to get Trubel. When she opens Trubel's door, she finds no signs of her. Juliette calls for Nick to come upstairs. They look around the room and find that all her stuff is gone except her chess piece. At the spice shop, Elizabeth continues to make the potion. Rosalee goes to the back room to get an ingredient and Monroe follows her. He tells her no matter how long everything takes, once it is over, they are going to have their honeymoon. Elsewhere in Portland, Keith Harrow drives up in front of a house. Inside the house, David Fisher is playing with toys until his mom, Sara, tells him it's time to get ready for bed. Sara looks up and sees Keith standing at the front door. She tells him he can't be there, and he says he wants to see his family. She tells him he is drunk and that she isn't his wife anymore. He starts to get mad and pounds on the door. She tells him not do that and runs to grab the phone to call the police. Keith breaks in the door and hits Sara. David comes into the room and pushes Keith, telling him to leave his mom alone. Keith tells him to go to his room as this is between him and Sara. David refuses and Keith woges into a Siegbarste and throws David to the ground. Sara grabs a fireplace poker and hits Keith in the back of the legs and then on his back. She and David run to their car and drive off. Keith screams, "If you don't come back, I'll kill us all!" At the hospital, a nurse directs Sara's brother, Ben, to her room. She also lets him know visiting hours are about to end. Once he gets to her room, Ben asks Sara if she called the police. She tells him she didn't have time, but the doctors did. He asks her how long she has to stay in the hospital, and she tells him overnight because she has a concussion. Ben goes and checks on David, who is drawing, and asks if his step-dad is the one who hurt his wrist. David stays quiet, and the nurse comes in to tell Ben visiting hours are over. Nick goes to the trailer and finds Trubel's bags. She soon comes in and tells him she had to make sure he wasn't followed. She tells him she didn't tell him something and then tells him about Chavez kidnapping her and what Chavez said to her. She apologizes for not telling him sooner because she was afraid the group Chavez talked about would hurt him and Juliette. Nick and Trubel both agree that if Chavez ever tries to contact Trubel again, she will let Nick know. At the spice shop, Monroe tries to downplay the threat of the Wolfsangel, but Rosalee says he's not helping. Elizabeth then says they're done for the night and tells them to go home and get some rest. Rosalee asks what about her and Elizabeth woges and says she won't be done for awhile. Ben is at his synagogue where he gets out an old scroll and takes clay out of a jar. He then begins reading the scroll. Keith comes out of Sara's house with a bat when he hears dogs barking. A muddy looking puddle suddenly appears at his feet, and a creature arises and engulfs him. Nick and Hank arrive at Sara's house, and Wu leads them to Keith's body. Nick says it looks like there is something coming out of every orifice, and M.E. Bindra says she thinks it's clay and guesses it's ultisol based on the reddish color but notes that it's not native to the Northwest climate. Keith's brother, Nate, comes across the police line and sees his brother's body. Nate says if anyone killed his brother, it was Sara because she hated him. Nate goes with an officer to take down his information, and Hank tells him they will call when they know more. Hank tells Nick there's no way Sara is strong enough to do what happened to Keith unless she is Wesen. Nick asks what kind of Wesen would use clay, and Hank says they need to talk to Sara, noting that the only way they'll know for sure if she's Wesen or not is if they bring in Trubel. At the hospital, Ben tells Sara that he isn't letting her go home unless Keith is in jail. Sara says he never stays locked up for long, and Ben tells her she and David can come live with him. She says he'll still find her. Nick, Hank, and Trubel arrive. David goes with Trubel just outside the room so Trubel can watch to see if Sara woges. Nick lets Sara know that Keith's body was found, and Hank says that they are investigating his death as a possible homicide until they know the cause of death. Sara tells Nick and Hank what happened the night before while Trubel talks with David. David tells her that Keith is the one who hurt his wrist because when he gets mad, a monster comes out. When Nick and Hank come out, Trubel tells them what David said. At Sara's house, Ben grabs some of the clay from the ground, looks at it, and then heads to his car. At the trailer, Nick, Hank and Trubel look through Grimm diaries to try to figure out what kind of Wesen uses clay, but they have no luck. Hank suggest that it wasn't a Wesen, but something like Volcanalis or La Llorona. Trubel is surprised to learn that there are more beings in the world other than just Wesen. Hank gets a call from Ben, who says he wants to confess to the murder of Keith. Nick and Hank arrive at Ben's synagogue. Ben says he killed Keith, but when Hank asks how he killed him, Ben says he needs to show them something first and takes them to his study. Ben tells them the history of raising a Golem using the scroll he has, and he shows them the jar that supposedly contained the remains of a Golem that the rabbi before him brought over when he immigrated from . Ben says he didn't think it would do anything, but he was desperate, so he prayed because Keith was destroying his family. Nick asks him if he read the scroll and called up a Golem to kill Keith, and Ben tells him he did. Hank tells him they appreciate him wanting to confess, but they can't arrest him for praying for someone to die. Hank says they'll take the jar and test the residue to see if it's the same clay that killed Keith. At the precinct, Hank tells Nick that the residue from the jar matches the clay from the crime scene. As they're talking, Captain Renard walks in and everyone starts clapping and cheering. Renard gives a quick speech saying how he is grateful for everyone's support and that it's great to be back. Ben brings Sara and David back to their house, and Ben tells Sara about him praying for a Golem, but she tells him that neither he nor a Golem killed Keith. They go inside where Nate is waiting. Ben walks up to him and tells him he needs to leave. Nate punches him and throws Sara to the ground as David runs to hide under a table. Nate follows David, woges, and yells at him to tell him who Sara and Ben have been talking to. Sara runs and gets David out from the other side of the table as she calls the police. Nate threatens to rip them apart when he finds out how his brother was killed and then leaves. Officer Mays comes up to Nick and Hank at the precinct to let them know that Sara just reported someone attacking her at her house, so they head there as Wu watches. Wu then goes to Captain Renard's office to talk to him about Trubel and his suspicions. Wu is torn because of how much he respects Nick, but he tells Renard that he thinks Nick is protecting her for some reason, and Renard tells him he will see what he can find out. At Sara's house, Sara tells Nick and Hank about Nate being at the house when they got home from the hospital. Hank asks and gets Nate's address from Sara. Nick says they're going to leave officers at the house until they get Nate. Ben offers to go with them because it's very remote. Hank and Ben go outside and Nick talks to David, who asks where Trubel is and if she can come over. Nick says he'll give her a call and Sara thanks him. At Kronenberg Castle, Adalind and Hofmann walk up stairs and Adalind asks how much further. Hofmann shushes her and tells her not to wake them. Confused, Adalind tells him there is no one there. Suddenly, a face appears in the wall and tells Adalind he knows where her baby is. More faces appear saying the same thing, but in different languages. Hofmann tells her not to listen to them and to keep going with him. The faces keep repeating themselves, and Adalind yells at them to tell her where her baby is. She then covers her ears and starts crying. The faces then start crying as well and water begins to flood down the stairs. Adalind begs them to stop. Monroe and Rosalee arrive at the spice shop where they are surprised to find Adalind and no signs of Elizabeth. Monroe tells her she needs to leave. He asks where Elizabeth is, and Adalind says she is long gone. Rosalee then smiles and says that the potion worked and tells Monroe that it's Elizabeth, not Adalind. Rosalee asks her if she just sleeps with Nick now. Elizabeth changes back to herself and tells her it's not that easy. She says they are missing the most important ingredient, but it's not up to them. The water level keeps rising at the castle as the faces continue to cry. Eventually, Adalind is underwater at the ceiling. Nate tries to drive away, but one of his tires spins out. He gets out to see what's going on as the Golem rises from the clay puddle under his tire and engulfs him just as Nick, Hank, and Ben arrive. When the Golem sees them, it stops its attack and sinks back into the ground. Nick asks Ben why he called the Golem back and he says he didn't. He says he didn't pray for it to kill anyone, just to protect David. Hank asks for how long and Ben says he wasn't specific. Nick says the Golem is just going to continue killing anyone who threatens David for any reason. Nick asks Ben if he has a prayer to get rid of the Golem, and he says he needs the scroll. Trubel arrives at Sara's house, and Sara thanks her for coming. Trubel sits on the couch and plays with the toys with David. At the synagogue, Ben says in order to stop the Golem, he has to write a and put it into the Golem's mouth. Ben says there is nothing in the text that will bring the Golem to him, however. Nick then suggests their only choice may be if they threaten David to bring the Golem to them. Ben says he'll do it since the Golem is his responsibility, but Nick says he needs to just focus on getting the shem in the Golem's mouth. Back at the house, Trubel and David continue playing with the toys until Nick calls Trubel to tell her the plan. She lets Sara know everyone is on their way back and goes back to playing with David. Nick, Hank, and Ben arrive at the house. Ben stays outside and waits for Nick to bring David out. Sara asks the detectives if they arrested Nate, and they tell her he is taken care of. She asks where Ben is, and Nick tells her he's outside and that they want to talk to David about what happened. Hank tells Sara he wants to talk to her. Nick, David, and Trubel then all go outside. As soon as they leave, Sara asks Hank if Nate is dead, and he tells her yes. Outside, David sits next to Ben while Nick and Trubel wait off to the side. Ben says he would never do anything to hurt him and then tells him he is sorry, but this has to happen, which confuses David. Ben gets up and stands next to Trubel while Nick starts talking to David like he did something wrong and is in trouble. He tells him he has to arrest him and take him to jail and that he can't play with toys in jail. Nick grabs David's hand and walks him away as David pleads for Ben to help him. Sara hears David yelling and goes outside despite Hank trying to stop her. Outside, the Golem rises behind Nick, and Ben tries to put the shem in the Golem's mouth, but the Golem hits him to the ground and he drops the shem. Nick tries punching the Golem, but he is hit to the ground as well. Trubel accidentally pushes David to the ground and then runs at the Golem, but the Golem begins to engulf her. David runs up to the Golem and repeatedly hits it with the shem, telling it to leave Trubel alone and to let her go. The Golem then lets Trubel go and sinks back into the ground. Nick says that he is never yelling at a child again, clearly showing his distaste at having to threaten a kid. At Nick and Juliette's house, Trubel tells Juliette about the Golem. Nick says if David hadn't turned on his protector, they wouldn't be having this conversation. There is a knock at the door, and Nick goes to answer it as Trubel tells Juliette the Golem wasn't a Wesen. Nick answers the door, and it's Monroe, Rosalee, and Elizabeth. Elizabeth tells Nick they've identified what Adalind did to him, and Monroe says they've figured out a way for him to get his Grimm powers back. Elizabeth tells him there is a key ingredient missing and that he won't like what it is. Nick asks what it is, and Elizabeth looks at Juliette and says, "Her." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Siegbarste *Seelengut (seen in Grimm Diaries only) Non-Wesen Beings *Golem Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *This episode picks up right after where ended. *Nick finds out from Trubel about how she was kidnapped and that Chavez is Wesen. *Renard returns to the precinct for the first time since being shot. *Wu's suspicions of Trubel reach the point that he speaks with Renard. Trivia *The title is a reference to the song " ," as well as to the "shem," the written holy words or prayer which "powers" the golem. *Sara Fisher's hospital room number (404) is a reference to the episode number. *Jean-Luc Boucherot, who portrays one of the hallucinated faces in the castle walls, also portrayed Yanko in episodes , , and . *When Ben Fisher unwrapped the old scroll and read the Hebrew from it to pray, the scroll was actually upside down. *All the names of the Fisher family (Ben, Sara, and David) are Hebrew names in origin. *Dana Millican, who portrays M.E. Bindra, also previously portrayed a nurse who was a Geier in . References fa:فصل4:_قسمت_4